


Salvation

by YaoiFanGirl1990



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiFanGirl1990/pseuds/YaoiFanGirl1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pinkie Pie is finding it harder and harder to smile. She's beginning to hear the dark voices again and she doesn't know what to do. Can a certain Pegasus help her become the laughing Earth Pony she is? Humanized Ponyville Rating may go up later, unsure yet. Since the warnings aren't any to choose from. Some warnings is Self Harm, dark thoughts, psychotic break downs and violence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation

I lay here in my room starring out the window not wanting to move from my spot today. I could here Mr. and Mrs. Cake down in the kitchen getting ready for the day ahead. The voices have returned and they were scaring me. I've been avoiding all of my friends and I don't know why. It's like they were never my friends to begin with. Getting up from my bed I walk over to the full length mirror in my room and stare into my reflection. My skin has gone pale and my eyes have lost their spark.

 

' _Look at you Pinkie, so sad, so alone._ ' A voice laughed in my head, I dug my fingers into my curl hair and slightly bend over.

 

“Shut up you!” I whisper shout, urging for that thing to go away.

 

' _Why would I shut up when I'm your voice of reason?_ ' She taunted, I look into the mirror and gasp taking a step back. In the mirror I saw myself standing there, but I was different. In the mirror I had dark insane blue eyes and straight pink hair. 

 

“Just stop please!” I begged quietly as to not alarm anyone in the shop of Sugar Cube Corner.

 

' _I will never stop Pinkie. You need to get a hold of yourself and grasp onto who you truly are. You must accept me!_ ' I felt tears prick at my eyes and I began to shack my head violently.

 

“I will never accept you Pinkamena! You're the opposite of happiness and that is not me anymore!” I finally shout at my mirror and I cover my mouth when I realize I had done what I always feared to do. The voices below had gone quiet and I wondered what Mr and Mrs Cake were thinking.

 

' _Ha! You see right there. You say you are full of happiness but you acknowledge my existance therefore you have to know that most the things I say is right!_ ' She continued to taunt. I found myself falling to the floor onto my knees beginning to cry. I didn't want to be like this anymore. I was a normal. I believed in smiling and making others smile.

 

“Enough already alright Pinkamena. I don't need you anymore so please just go away!” I begged again using the bed to push myself back onto my feet.

 

' _Pinkie darling I can't just go away...you know and I both know this. I have lived in you your whole life. Until the day you accept me I will always appear to you like this._ ' She told me and I turned my back to the mirror starring out the window to see that life was beginning to come alive in Ponyville. I saw my friends right outside the shop and I subconsciously wrap my arms around myself.

 

“But if I accept you I chance loosing my friends. They would never accept you to, they wouldn't understand.” I found myself slowly turning back around to face her. Pinkamena only sighed before lifting her hand up placing it against the glass. I lifted my own hand and rested it on the glass against hers.

 

' _If they can't accept all of you Pinkie Pie then why are they your friends. Friends should accept all of you.'_ She said and I closed my eyes trying to understand what she was trying to tell me.

 

“Pinkie what are you doing?” I lift my head up and stare at my door. Rainbow Dash was standing there staring at me with worry. I look back to see my hand still against the mirror, but now I was not staring at Pinkmena but at myself. Putting on my smile I look back to Dashie.

 

“I'm just being same old me Dashie, nothing to worry about!” I say pulling my hand back and let it hang at my side.

 

“I sure hope so. Mrs Cake said she heard you scream at someone and everyone is a bit worried about you.” I felt my smile become forced as my eyes felt like they became dead. No one should be worried about me. I was Pinkie Pie and I was always full of smiles.

 

“Everything is fine here Rainbow Dash nothing to worry about.” I say closing my eyes as I made my smile grow bigger before tilting my head to the side. I suddenly felt a hand on my cheek and I open my eyes to stare at Rainbow Dash in confusion. She looked so worried.

 

“Don't do that.” She suddenly said.

 

“Do what?” I asked not understanding what she meant.

 

“Don't fake your smiles, if something is bothering you let someone know. Talk to someone.” She said grabbing a piece of my hair between her thumb and pointer finger and lightly tugged it.

 

“Rainbow Dash...I....” I began to say but nothing would come out and I felt my arms wrap around myself as I heard Pinkmena begin to laugh deep within the depths of my mind.

 

“Talk to me Pinkie! Something is wrong and I want to help you. You're always so busy making everyone else smile yet you don't leave time for yourself. Let me in.” Rainbow pleaded her hands then resting onto my arms and I starred up into her worried eyes. Finally the first prick of the tears stung and I felt them fall down my cheeks.

 

“Have you ever felt like your mind doesn't fully belong to you? Like if you give in to what they're saying you won't be you anymore?” I asked lifting my hands to my face and wiped at my eyes. Rainbow gently grabbed onto each of my hands before making me hug her as she hugged onto me.

 

“What do these voices say?” She asked her hand rubbed down my hair as we stood there.

 

“They want me to accept them, but I don't want to do that Rainbow Dash. If I do that then I won't be me anymore! She's not a happy person!” I cried burrowing my face into her chest. I heard the others walk into the room.

 

“Then tell her you're the boss and that you decide who is allowed to be in your mind.” She said and I cried harder, I could only hope it would be that easy.

 

“I've tried Rainbow, trust me I have but she only laughs at me.” I explain to her.

 

“What's her name?” She then asked.

 

“Pinkamena Diane Pie.” I say in defeat, I felt as if she was winning. My other side only cackled and laughed and I let out a whimper. I didn't want to disappear. I loved being happy.

 

“Tell this Pinkamena Diane Pie that she can't have you.” Rainbow suddenly said with anger and I found myself stepping back slightly to look up at her. I was so confused.

 

“What good will that do?” I ask tilting my head to the side.

 

“You tell her that you have too many friends to just give in to her.” Applejack suddenly said stepping forward.

 

“Yes, you tell this girl that you have a job to do and that is being happy for all your close friends.” Rarity then said next to step forward.

 

“Oh yes, we would all be so happy if you stayed around longer Pinkie.” Fluttershy said taking her spot to next to Applejack.

 

“Everyone is right Pinkie Pie, it's obvious you view this girl separate from you, but she is still you and you're the one with the control. You're the one who can tell her what to do.” Twilight said standing in her spot by the door. I looked to everyone and all I felt like doing was wanting to smile again.

 

“You see, talking to us was a good thing. Right?” Rainbow Dash asked and I nod my head and soon everyone joined in a group hug.

 

“Thank you so much you guys.” I say.

 

Soon all of us were leaving Sugar Cube Corner and heading down the street. I walked in pace next to Rainbow Dash, for once she wasn't flying in the air above us. We walked in the back of the group listening to everyone chattering away. For once I was okay with the lack of noise coming from my mouth. For once I wanted to hear everything everyone else had to say. I felt myself slightly jump when a hand slipped into mine, looking down I saw that it was Rainbow Dash and I felt my face heat up. The smile on my face only kept getting bigger. All of us soon had to stop because Rarity had to stop and look at some jewels at a stand something about how they would be good for her next line of clothes.

 

“PINKIE LOOK OUT!” Twilight suddenly screamed and I jumped looking up to where her hand was pointing. I had no time to move as the flower vase smashed onto my forehead hard. I stumbled into Rainbow Dash and she held onto me as my legs gave out under me. Everything was spinning and voices were becoming distant. So my dizzied images turned to shapes, those shapes turned to shadows and soon everything had gone dark.

 

I woke in a black room and I stared around it. I already knew where I was and I saw the bars keeping me in. Everything in me ached and I was becoming scared. I heard footsteps echoing, wrapping my arms around my legs I burried my face into my legs. I heard what sounded like a door open before someones hand was running along my arms to my shoulder then into my curly hair.

 

' _Look at you Pinkie so lost and you're trapped.'_ I couldn't stand hearing Pinkamena.

 

“I'm only trapped because you locked me up!” I cried out.

 

' _It was for your own good and you know it. Those girls were going to take you away from me._ ' She made it sound like she was hurt but I knew better.

 

“Your wrong! They can help me!” I shouted lifting my head up and glaring at the straight haired girl before me.

 

_'They cannot help you! Only I can help you Pinkie Pie!_ ' She shouted slapping her hand across my face. It stung and I felt a few tears leak out.

 

“I will never accept your help!” I shout again at her.

 

' _Then you leave me no other choice!_ ' Pinkamena growled using her foot to push me onto my back before straddling my waste and securing my arms above my head. She leaned over until her forehead rested against mine. I struggled against her the entire time.

 

“STOP!” I screamed suddenly feeling a pain scorch through my head.

 

_'I am taking all of your memories Pinkie Pie. You will never again remember your friends. You will accept in the end. We only need each other.'_ I screamed as one by one my memories until the tears just stopped. Soon everything just stopped and I was left alone in blackness. I heard a voice calling out to me, something in me told me I should recognize it but I couldn't. I looked around and saw a light and began walking towards it. The voice sounded comforting but that's all I knew about it. I walked until the light completely blinded me. When I opened my eyes I was met with pinkish red eyes and rainbow colored hair.

 

“Thank God you're finally awake Pinkie Pie.” The girl said and I wondered why she called me that name.

 

“Who are you?” I asked just staring at the girl and I watched as her eyes widened.

 

“It's me Rainbow Dash. Don't you remember me Pinkie?” She asked and I only stared at her.

 

“No I don't and my name isn't Pinkie.” I said blankly, I watched as she gulped nervously before setting her hand onto mine. I finally noticed that I was in a hospital of some sort.

 

“What's your name then?” She asked and I went back to staring at her.

 

“My name is Pinkamena...Pinkamena Diane Pie.” I answered.

 


End file.
